Fogwell's Gym
Fogwell's Gym is a low-profile gym where Jack Murdock trained during his boxing days. History Rigged Fights Jack Murdock was training at Fogwell's Gym while his son Matt paid attention to the fight. Murdock's trainer gave him advice on how to move while he was sparring, until he was knocked down and the bell rang, marking the end of the assault. Jack approached his son Matt, who was reading in Braille in order to get used to the system. Matt asked his father about the sparring match, who explained that despite he had managed to tag his opponent more than once, the opponent was faster than expected. Jack then asked Matt how was it to read in Braille, and Matt explained the system as each letter was a combination of six possible dots in a dot, so it was necessary to feel what was there and what was not. Jack did not found any sense, and Matt tried to explain it with an example his father could understand about boxing, as sometimes the boxer could know where a punch is going to impact before being even thrown. Jack said he clearly did not know, making both of them laugh. Matt explained he was starting to fluently understand Braille, despite he still confused some letters with others, and there were letters missing given Braille was created in French and that language did not have exactly the same sounds as English. Roscoe Sweeney and Sammy Silke entered the gym looking for Jack, who made a sign with his hand to ask them for waiting while he was still speaking with his son. Jack then told Matt than in a couple of months he would be reading Braille faster than he was able to read normally, something that Matt claimed he already did. Jack then asked him to wait for him while he dealt with Sweeney and Silke. Sweeney and Silke gave Murdock their condolences for the accident that caused his son Matt to become blind, but then started making inappropriate comments about having more sons. Murdock directly asked the two men the reason they wanted to speak to him, and Silke offered Murdock a match against Carl Creel. Murdock was surprised that they had obtained a match against such an important opponent, and Silke attributed it to Sweeney's persuasiveness. Murdock was extremely thankful for such an opportunity, but then Silke explained that the fight was going to be rigged, and they would obtain a large sum of money if Murdock lost in the fifth assault. Matt overheard the conversation just as Sweeney and Silke believed it was a great opportunity for Murdock, but he then refused the offer. Sweeney did not believe that Murdock just refused, and despite Murdock showed gratitude for what they did for him, and explained he had other things to worry about while looking at his son, Sweeney covertly threatened him. Silke said that Murdock should think about his own family, as these opportunities would be good for his son, and Sweeney added that the money he would obtain would be the only thing he could leave him when he died. Murdock seemingly accepted, and repeated out loud the conditions of the rigged fight upon Silke's request.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man Change of Heart Jack Murdock was moved by the words that his son Matt said about the men in their family getting hit, but always getting up to win his boxing match against Carl Creel despite it had been rigged by Roscoe Sweeney to make Murdock lose so that Sweeney could earn a large sum of money. Murdock went to Fogwell's Gym and phoned his friend Ed, a bookie, to switch the bet he had do and wager all his money on himself as winner by knockout against Creel. Murdock advised Ed to get the money from the bet as quickly as possible, and then give it to Lloyd Wagner, transferring it to an account at M&R Credit Union in his son's Matt's name. Murdock also told Ed to lay low for some days after the fight, knowing it could be dangerous as the fight was supposed to be rigged and Sweeney and his associates would lose money for their bets. Ed asked Murdock if he could do anything for else for him, but Murdock simply said he got everything covered and there was no need to worry about him. Murdock then phoned a woman, but had to left a message in her answering machine. Murdock explained in the message that he was about to do something that could end very bad for him, telling the woman that his son Matt would need her more than ever. Murdock asked her to look after Matt, as he was a good kid, something that he did not get from his father. Murdock got emotional, saying that things were better that way, and he wanted his son to hear people cheer for his father just once. Murdock hang up the phone and went to prepare for his boxing match later that evening. Matt Murdock's Training Matt Murdock went to Fogwell's Gym, the same gym where his father trained during his boxing days, and asked the janitor to leave the lights off. Murdock began to train, just like his father trained there years ago, hitting a punching bag and letting his frustration go.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Moving Forward Matt Murdock trained at Fogwell's Gym to let his frustration go as he usually did, but he stopped when he noticed that Foggy Nelson had entered the room. Murdock asked Nelson how he knew that Murdock would be at Fogwell's Gym, and Nelson told him that he already knew that he usually went there, though Nelson simply believed it was because Murdock's father was a boxer, but now he knew it had to do with Murdock's activities as a vigilante. Murdock resumed hitting the punching bag, and then Nelson told him that he thought Murdock was going to be attacking criminals. Murdock revealed that he tracked Mitchell Ellison, Ben Urich's editor, as Karen Page believed he could have been working for Wilson Fisk and therefore be responsible for Urich's death. However, Murdock explained he was unable to deal with Ellison, as his wife and son were waiting for him, so he would try again the following night, and then continued to hit the punching bag harder than before. Nelson noticed that Murdock had anger issues and even offered to talk about it, but Murdock refused, claiming that Nelson was not his priest, and Murdock seized the opportunity to blame Nelson for his absence at Urich's funeral. Nelson asked if Page was upset for it, but Murdock assumed all guilt in how his relationship with Nelson was estranged at that moment. Nelson silently nodded, and then he explained out loud the gesture he just did. However, Nelson then realized that Murdock could tell that gesture due to his enhanced senses. Nelson explained that his absence was due to having received a call from Marci Stahl, who had been helping him investigate Fisk by copying files from Landman and Zack about Fisk and Leland Owlsley. Murdock confronted Nelson saying that Urich was dead for investigating Fisk, and now Nelson had involved his ex. Murdock got tired of the people he cared about being killed by Fisk, and he was resolved to stop him before not having anyone else left to bury. Nelson tried to dissuade him, as the last time he confronted Fisk, he was left half dead, so the next time he confronted him as the man in the mask, Fisk could kill or Murdock could end up killing Fisk. Murdock then asked what was he supposed to do, and Nelson told him to stop Fisk using the law, just like Murdock advised Nelson and Page to do. Murdock was surprised to hear that Nelson was considering working together again, as he thought that Nelson and Murdock were over. Nelson explained that the thing he wanted the most was to regain his friendship with Murdock and make things between them to go back to the point they were before, but he did not know if they were going to be able to do it. Murdock told him that they could not return to what they were, but they could find a way to move forward, so they started working together again with the only goal of bringing Fisk down.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Appearances Trivia *In the comics, the gym eventually burned down and was bought by Matt Murdock, who renamed it Jack Murdock's Gym and asked Melvin Potter to take care of it. References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Establishments Category:Daredevil (TV series) Locations